This invention relates to tools for setting anchors, and in particular to such tools for setting threaded expanding anchors, which are set without exerting an impact on the anchor.
There are a number of anchors which are available which can be set without the necessity for an impact. These are very useful wherever an impact would be undesirable, such as where such an impact would be dangerous or could cause unsightly damage. An example of the former is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,139,730. That patent shows a rock anchor for use in roof stabilization in mines. Clearly, an improper impact when constructing a mine roof could be very dangerous. An example of the latter would be where it is desired to set such an anchor in drywall, or a concrete wall, or some other decorative structural substance. Damage to such a substance would be highly unsightly.
Generally, however, when setting these types of anchors, it is necessary to leave behind the screw or other threaded member used to expand the expanding member, as the threaded member often becomes an integral part of the anchor itself. This can defeat the purpose of the installation, if what is needed is an embedded nut which can repeatedly receive and release a screw. A need exists for a setting tool which is removable and reusable to set any number of such threaded anchors.
This invention relates to improvements to the apparatus set forth above and to solutions to the problems raised thereby.